Electronic or electrical devices usually operate with a predetermined electrical characteristic, such as desired current and/or voltage profile. Each of the electrical components in an electrical device may be easily analysed using suitable sensors or sampler, however the characterization of an electric circuit or network with a number of electrical components of different types may be complicated.
Some specific types of electrical components or networks may response in differently in the time-domain and the frequency-domain. Accordingly, time-domain and frequency-domain response analysis may be useful in characterizing or predicting the behaviour of the circuit. The analysis may be useful in earlier stages in designing the electronic or electrical devices.